Motomiya Maki
is a 15 year old girl who is the childhood friend of Hida Ran and Suzuno Izumi. She is an energetic girl who likes to help out sport clubs. She loves ice cream and would ask for three of how hard she has been helping out a club. Sometimes, she asks Ran to make her a cake if she helps her with a sport activity. Maki's alter ego is , and she represent hard work. Her powers are plant and earth and her theme color is brown. History Meeting Risurun Maki was in a tennis tournament when Risurun watched her from a tree. When the tournament ended, Maki headed home, noticing someone is following her. She lured out the person with pretenting to be lost and suprised Risurun from behind. Risurun cried and Maki apologised her and brought her home. Risurun told Maki to take her to her friends, which she is clueless about. Becoming Cure Wood Maki brought Risurun to Izumi the next day, hoping she would know something about the strange squirrel. When she arrived at Izumi's pet shop, Bearun was the first to jump out and hugged Risurun. Izumi showed up and explained things to Maki about Bearun and the other mascots. Risurun jumped on the table, declaring Maki is her partner, which shocked Maki. The other Cures came and Risurun immediately jumped to Korun as she was too happy to see him for awhile. The girls talked with Maki, but Ran and Izumi can understand why Maki can't become a Pretty Cure, not wanting to force her, the girls changed the subject about Ran and Izumi's new friends, Yumi and Sora. The girls went home, Risurun followed Korun to Yumi's house, but was dissaponited that Maki did not choose to become a Pretty Cure. Korun comfort her and cheered her up. But Risurun still don't want to give up Maki. The following day, Risurun came to see Maki, she was with her brother, Testuya playing soccer. Risurun sensed darkness and Zero appeared in front of the Motomiya siblings. Risurun came out to defend them, but Zero used Tetsuya's dream and turned him into a Kanashii. Maki and Risurun ran away, but their path was blocked by the Kanashii. Cure Firey and Cure Bolt showed up and saved their friends. Risurun lead Maki to a safe place, she tried to call Korun and Pengurun but is not gettign through. Maki looked at the Kanashii and thinks about her brother, she wants to save him, Maki's feelings reached Risurun and she gave Maki Cure Wood Card. Maki transformed into Cure Wood, which she was suprised. Risurun tried to guide Wood about her powers while Firey and Bolt fight the Kanashii. It took a while for Risurun to end her lecture, but Cure Wood unsterstood her powers and face off the Kanashii. Cure Snowy and Cure Glide arrived and helped their friends to deal with the Kanashii. Korun told Cure Wood to gather her powers to create her attack card. Doing as Korun instructed, Cure Wood created the Wood Razor Card and used to save her brother. After the battle, Maki hoped to get along with her two new friends. Risurun was glad she found her partner and being able to see Korun again. Appearance Maki has short light brown hair, dark brown eyes. In winter, she wears a light brown shirt with darker brown long sleeves with white collar, brown shorts. In summer, she wears a short sleeves brown shirt, white collar, brown shorts with vertical and horizontal stripes. She also wear white socks and cyan shoes with black laces and outsoles. In school, she wears the standard uniform for girls. As Cure Wood, her hair grows slightly longer and turned dark brown. Her outfit is brown with white lining and highlights, her skirt has a white frilly trim and she wears brown pants. Her arm warmers are white and long, going pass her elbows, her boots are white, knee-length and are brown at the top. On the left of her hip hangs her Cure Cards and on the right hangs her PrePhone. Personality Maki is serious about sports but she is easy-going with her academics. She loves to help out the school's sport clubs and had trouble picking her favorite club. Maki's favorite food is Ran's homemade ice cream, she would ask Ran to make her ice creams when she's in a tournament. She also like to hang out with Ran and Izumi. Relationships Risurun: Her mascot partner. Hida Ran: She and Izumi are her childhood friends. Sometimes, she asks Ran to make her a cake if she helps her with a sport activity. Suzuno Izumi: She and Izumi are her childhood friends. Pertty Cure Cure Wood "The active plant! Cure Wood!" アクティブ植物! キュアアウッド! Akutibu Shokubutsu! Kyua Uddo! Transformation Risurun turns herself into the PrePhone and Maki insert her Cure Wood Card and shouts "Pretty Cure Morphing Time!". The card glows, Maki is floating, her clothes appear, then her skirt. leaves appear on to her arms and legs, forming her arm warmers and boots. Her hair then becomes longer, and turns dark brown. Finally she poses and recites her introduction speech. Attacks *'Wood Razor' - Her first finisher, Cure Wood transfer her powers into the Wood Razor Card and send razor logs attack to the enemy, purifying it. *'Mud Slide ' - Her second finisher, Cure Wood transfer her powers into the Mud Slide Card and send sticky mud sliding to to the enemy, purifying it. Items * Cure Wood Card - It is a card Maki received from Risurun when she wanted to free her brother from Zero's Kanashii. * Wood Razor Card - It is the card that Cure Wood uses to perform her finisher. * Rose Vine Card - The card Maki obtained from one of Joy Kingdom's legendary weapons. * Mud Slide - The card Maki received when Negative's Kanashii tried to hurt one of her classmates. Etymology : Her name can be as Hongū. : Maki means "Wood" which could be the reference of her powers. Trivia * Maki is the first brown-themed Cure in the franchise. Gallery Maki's winter clothes.png|Maki's winter clothes Maki's summer clothes.png|Maki's summer clothes Maki's winter school uniform.png|Maki's winter school uniform Maki's summer school uniform.png|Maki's summer school uniform Category:Stubs Category:Cures Category:TamaCures Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Cures Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! characters